Taking Care of Fairy tail Loid
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Buku petunjuk mengnai Fairy tail LOID.
1. Natsu Dragneel

Taking care of Fairy Tail-Loid.

A/n: dapet inspirasi dari Fic Hetalia di devian art. Fic ini aku karena aku bosan dan lumayan dapet Writer block dari Fic "Fairy Academy". Aku masih ngelajuntin Fic yang lain kok.

Disclaimer":I'm not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Taking care Of Natsu Dragneel – Loid

Terima kasih telah membeli Natsu Dragneel –Loid. Berikut adalah langkah – langkah merawat Natsu Dragneel –loid. Perhatikan dengan seksama atau akan mengalami hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan.

**Warning: **Dengan membeli Natsu Dragneel atau Salamander. Anda harus mempersiapkan berember air atau sumur serta tabung pemadam kebakaran.

Selain anda mendapat Natsu Dragneel anda juga mendapat bonus Happy – loid.

Berikut adalah daftar barang yang ada dipaket ini.

1 buah Syal putih

1 buah rompi berserta celana

1 buah seragam sekolah

Sepasang sandal

Tabung pemadam kebakaran extra besar

Surat Asuransi rumah sakit dan surat Asuransi kerusakan ( Masing – Masing 100 Lembar)

Surat Jaminan bila Fairy Tail-loid kami melakukan kerusakan.

1 Baju celestial

**Bagaimana Cara mengaktifkan Natsu Dragneel.**

Ada banyak cara membangunkan Natsu. Teriak saja " Natsu Ignnel datang". Dia akan langsung bangun dan berlari tanpa melihat tembok atau apapun, Cara ini akan menghancurkan rumah anda. Jika anda memiliki dana terbatas untuk membetulkan rumah anda, Kami anjurkan anda tidak menggunakan cara ini.

Cara kedua : Bangunkan ia dengan menggunakan makanan extra Perlu silahkan gunakan saus Tabasco. Ia akan langsung bangun dan menghabiskan semua cadangan makanan yang ada di kulkas anda. Jika anda tidak memiliki Gudang es penyimpanan makanan, jangan gunakan cara ini .

Cara ketiga: Bangunkan Happy – loid dulu lalu minta tolong pada happy untuk membangunkan Natsu. Cara ini sangat sangat aman untuk anda.

**Bagaimana cara menghibur Natsu.**

Ajak Natsu – loid dan Happy – loid memancing, mereka senang dan anda akan mendapat banyak cadangan makanan.

**Hal – Hal Yang perlu anda perhatikan **

1 Jangan pernah merusak/menghilangkan syal milik Natsu atau ia akan memasuki Mode Rage. Jika ia memasuki mode rage, hubungin kami dan kami akan mengirimkan obat Luka bakar dan sejumlah doa.

2. jika anda membeli Natsu Dragneel pastikan anda juga mendapat bonus Happy Loid. Jika tidak Natsu-Loid akan mengalami Sulking ia memasuki mode ini cepat beli Happy – Loid

**Natsu Dragneel bisa dekat dengan **:

Lucy Heartfilia – Loid : Natsu sangat dengan Lucy. Anda bisa menjadikan pasangan "NaLu". Jika anda tidak bisa menemukan Natsu ditempat anda, Carilah di tempat Lucy.

Gray Fullbuster Loid : Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan Frienemy relationship. Gray dan Natsu dapat menimbulkan banyak kerusakan, namun selain itu mereka dapat mempercayai satu sama lain. Jika anda ingin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, kami sarankan kami anda membeli Lucy-Loid atau Erza – loid.

Erza Scarlet –Loid: Natsu sangat takut bila menghadapi Erza Scarlet. Tapi selain dari Itu mereka berteman baik. Kalian juga bisa memasangkan Erza dan Natsu atau lebih dikenal "NaZa"

Lisanna Strauss Loid: Teman Kecil Natsu. Kalian bisa memasangkan mereka berdua atau lebih dikenal "NaLi"

**Bonus package : Happy Loid**

Happy Loid dikenal sebagai teman Dari Natsu Dragneel.

**Bagaimana cara membangunkan Happy:**

Berikan ia ikan yang sangat banyak.

**Question And Answer **

**Q: Natsu –loid memakan es apakah itu Normal ?**

**A: Tidak, Kirimkan ia kembali . Kami akan membetulkannya.**

**Q: Aku tidak bisa menemukan Natsu?**

**A: Dia ada dirumah Lucy-Loid.**

**Q: Kenapa Natsu tidur di sebelahku**

**A: Dia menyukai kasurmu**

**Q: Bisakah aku membuat Natsu menyukai ini **

**A: Tentu. Tapi banyak bersabar karena Natsu – loid sangat tidak peka **

**Q: Kenapa Setiap kali aku keluar rumah bersama Natsu, para cowok – cowok kok menjauhi aku dan kenapa aku belum melihat pacarku dari minggu lalu. **

**A: Natsu menyukai mu dan cemburu melihat para Pria disekitarmu dan soal pacar anda, kami berdoa semoga pacar anda selamat dan tidak mengalami Luka Bakar .**

Terima kasih! Anda bisa mendapatkan Fairy Tail – Loid dengan setengah harga dengan menghubungi nomor kami 015-222-090xx

* * *

A/n: Selanjutnya Lucy Heartfilia. Dan aku butuh Pertanyaan untuk Lucy. Bagi yang berminat Review or Pm me


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

Disclaimer: I'm not own Fairy tail.

* * *

Taking Care Of Lucy Heartfilia

Terima kasih karena telah membeli Lucy Heartfilia-Loid kami. **Warning: **Jika anda membeli Lucy Heartfilia kami, harap siapkan berton – ton buku. Karena Lucy Heartfilia sangat menyukai buku.

Berikut ini adalah barang yang ada di paket ini.

Tank top berwarna putih

Rok mini berwarna biru

Pita biru

Sepasang boots

Handuk

Ikat pinggang dan keyring

3 pasang pakaian celestial

1 buah cambuk

1 flauve d'etoile

Surat jaminan Rumah sakit dan surat jaminan kerusakan

Surat Asuransi jika Fairy Tail Loid kami melakukan kerusakan

**Bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Lucy Heartfilia.**

Cara membangukan Lucy adalah : Panggil saja akan bangun dan menyapamu kemudian menanyakan namamu.

**Warning:** Jangan biarkan Lucy bangun dengan Natsu tidur disebelahnya karena akan mengakibatkan kerusakan pada jendela dan Natsu Loid.

**Bagaimana cara menghibur Lucy Loid **

Belikan saja Buku atau Novel,juga kertas surat berserta Pulpen. Lucy sangat senang membaca dan Menulis buku.

**Hal – hal yang perlu diperhatikan **

Jangan biarkan Lucy dekat Jude Heartfilia Loid. Ia akan kabur atau bersembunyi.

Jangan biarkan Lucy bertemu dengan Midnight-loid karena ia akan dikorbankan. Jika Lucy bertemu dengan Midnight , kami persilahkan anda membeli Natsu-loid atau Erza Loid

**Lucy dapat dipasangkan dengan**

Natsu Loid : Pastikan kalian bersabar Karena Natsu sangat tidak peka

Gray Loid: pastikan Juvia Loid tidak disekitar anda atau rumah anda akan mengalami kebanjiran.

Loke-loid: pastikan anda menjadi pendengar yang baik Untuk Lucy karena Loke – loid akan berselingkuh dengan Lucy – loid

Laxus Loid: lebih baik siapkan kamar pribadi untuk mereka kalo perlu menggunakan peredam suara

Zeref – loid:

Sting Loid: Lebih baik siapkan kotak P3k

Rogue Loid: siapkan tissue sebanyak"nya untuk mengatasi mimisan anda

Erza loid: mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman baik seperti kakak dan adik. Jika anda menyukai Yuri anda bisa memasangkan mereka

Cana loid:

Dan banyak lagi.

Question and answer

Q: Kenapa diary aku sering hilang semenjak aku membeli Lucy?

A: Mungkin Lucy menulis atau kami belikan dia diary baru

Q: Tetangga ku sering bilang ada orang berteriak dan keluar dari jendela

A: Ah mungkin itu Lucy dan Natsu itu Normal

Q: Kenapa sejak aku beli Lucy banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta pada Lucy.

A: well , karena mungkin memiliki kelebihan *ehem* di bagian depan *ehem* kalau kalian maksud kami.

Q: Lucy'kan Celestial wizard dimana kunci celestialnya?

A: Dijual secara terpisah

Q: Boleh tidak aku membuat Lucy menyukaiku

A: Tentu saja.

**Terima kasih karena telah membeli Lucy – Loid kami. Untuk mendapatkan dengan setengah harga silahkan hubungi kamu dinomor 015-222-090xx **

* * *

A/n : terima kasih yang udah review dan membantu pertanyaan. Buat yang mau beli happy tanpa Natsu bisa kok. Tapi silahkan hadapi tangisan Happy kecuali kalau kalian punya gudang ikan

Buat charater selanjut aku buat poll silahkan pilih, aku kasih 5 charater Fairy tail buat chaopter 3 ..


	3. Wendy Marvell

I'm not own Ft

* * *

Taking Care of Wendy Marvell

Terima kasih telah membeli Wendy Marvell – loid kami. Dengan membeli Wendy, kami juga menyiapkan bonus, Carla – loid. Hal – hal yang perlu diperhatikan untuk merawat Wendy Marvell adalah Wendy seorang yang sangat pemalu jadi jangan memberikanya situasi dengan banyak orang secara tiba – tiba .

Berikut adalah daftar barang yang ada di paket ini

Baju Nirvit

Sepasang sepatu biru dengan model Mary jane

Sepasang pita berwarna merah dan biru

Seragam sekolah

Tiga pasang gaun celestial

Sepasang kaus kaki panjang

Surat Asuransi Kesehatan (Lima lembar)

**Bagaimana Cara membangunkan Wendy Marvell **

Cara membangunkan Wendy adalah katakan dengan nada lembut "Wendy maukah kau bangun?". Wendy – loid kami akan membuka matanya dang menanyakan nama anda

**Bagaimana Cara menghibur Wendy **

Buatlah piknik ditaman bersama Carla. Ia akan sangat senang. Jika anda tidak bisa keluar rumah karena sakit, biarkan Wendy merawat anda ia akan merasa senang.

**Hal – hal yang perlu anda perhatikan **

Jangan pernah menempatkan Wendy di tempat ramai dengan mendadak karena ia shock dan tidak bisa berkata – kata. Jika hal itu terjadi tenangkan Wendy.

Jika Wendy merasa melakukan kesalahan ia akan langsung meminta maaf karena itu segera maafkan jika tidak mau terkena omelan dari Carla

**Wendy dapat dipasangkan dengan **

Romeo Conbolt : kamu bisa memasangkan mereka dan akan menjadi "RoWen".

**Bonus Paket Carla.**

**Cara membangunkan Carla **

Biarkan Wendy yang membangunkannya jika tidak mau terkena omelan dari Carla

Q & A :

Q : Aku membangunka Carla sebelum Wendy dan sekarang ia mengomel apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya berhenti

A: Cepat bangunkan Wendy

Q: Wendy memanggil ku Nee-san, Apakah itu Normal ?

A:Ya dia menganggap kamu sebagai kakaknya.

Terima kasih telah membeli Wendy loid untuk pemesanan harap hubungi kami di 015-555-090XX

* * *

A/N :Buat selanjutnya Gray Fullbuster


	4. Gray Fullbuster

I'm not Own Ft

'

* * *

**Taking care of Gray Fullbuster **

Terima kasih karena telah membeli Gray Fullbuster kami. Yang perlu anda perhatikan ketika anda membeli Gray Fullbuster kami adalah siapkan berlembar – lembar selimut dan baju hangat dan jangan lupa siapkan juga sekotak tisu karena sangat diperlukan

Berikut hal yang ada di paket ini

Kalung dengan bentuk salib

Celana jeans panjang hitam

Jaket panjang berwarna putih

Kaus putih

Seragam sekolah

Surat Asuransi rumah sakit dan Perbaikan rumah (Masing 100 lembar)

Surat jaminan (100 Lembar)

**Bagaimana cara membangunkan Gray Fullbuster?**

Jangan pernah membangunkan Gray dengan kasar atau berteriak. Jika anda melakukan hal tersebut dapat dipastikan Gray akan membekukanmu.

Untuk membangunkan Gray adalah Siapkan Es krim atau Es serut, dan berkata "Gray aku punya es cream, maukah kau memakannya bersamaku". Gray-loid kami akan langsung terbangun dan memakan es krim baru menyapa mu.

**Bagaimana cara menghibur Gray ?**

Pergilah bermain ice skate bersamanya. Tidak bisa bermain ice skate ? jangan khawatir Gray akan senang hati mengajarimu .

Ajaklah Gray berjalan – jalan saat musim dingin. Jangan kaget jika Gray tidak sadar membuka bajunya.

Berikanlah gitar pada Gray. Ia akan langsung menyanyikan lagu – lagu untukmu tanpa mengenakan kaosnya

**Hal – hal yang perlu diperhatikan: **

Gray dan Natsu adalah Frienemy. Jadi mereka berdua akan sering bertengkar. Untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka anda dapat membeli Erza – loid kami atau Lucy – Loid kami.

Jika anda menyukai Gray. Jangan pernah mengikutinya secara berlebihan. Bisa dipastikan hal tersebut dapat membuat Gray sangat sangat ketakutan.

Jangan pernah berbicara mengenai Ur atau Deliora itu hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Gray. Kecuali jika ia mengatakannya sendiri.

**Gray Fullbuster dapat dipasangakan dengan :**

Juvia Loxar : Jika kalian berniat memasangkan Gray dengan Juvia . Terlebih dulu jelaskan pada Juvia bahwa anda mendukungnya dan bahwa anda bukanlah Saingan cintanya

Lucy Heartfilia: Tidak perlu banyak yang anda lakukan hanya saja dukung Gray untuk lebih mengekpersikan perasaanya .

Erza Scarlet: Mengenai hubungan Asmara Erza adalah orang yang sangat pemalu . Jadi bujuklah Gray untuk lebih agresif.

**Q dan A **

Q: Saat Gray sedang mengajariku bermain ice skate , ada seorang gadis yang mengikuti kami dan berkata "Love Rival". Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

A: ah itu pasti Juvia Loxar. Apakah kamu ingin memasangkan mereka berdua. Jika iya kami sarankan untuk berbicara pada Juvia. Jika tidak kami sarankan anda untuk tidak jauh – jauh dari Gray.

Q: Apakah normal bagi Gray untuk melepas baju secara tidak sadar?

A: sangat wajar

Q: Gray tidak mau memakan makanan dingin malah ia menyukai pedas

A: Kembalikan ia pada kami. Kami akan ,memberikan anda yang baru.

Q: Saat aku sedang berjalan – jalan dengan Gray. Aku merasa ada yang sedang mengikuti kami

A: Itu Juvia.

Q: Kenapa sejak aku membeli Gray – loid . ada orang yang mengikuti kami terus.

A:Itu Juvia. Ada pertanyaan mengenai Juvia lagi. Silahkan baca hal – hal yang perlu dihatikan di atas.

Q: Aku kehabisan makanan dingin dan sekarang Gray kesal

A: Beli lagi, idiot

Terima kasih telah membeli Gray Loid . Untuk pemesanan harap hubungi kami di nomor 015-555-090xx

* * *

a/n: untuk selanjutnya adalah Erza scarlet


	5. Erza Scarlet

I'm not own FT

A/n : Untuk selanjutnya . Loke - loid

* * *

Taking care of Erza Scarlet

Terima kasih telah membeli Erza Scarlet. Jika anda membeli Erza Scarlet, anda perlu mempersiapkan Strawberry cake setiap harinya, obat – obatan pertolongan pertama atau anda memiliki Jelall Fernadez – loid kami.

Keuntungan yang anda miliki jika anda membeli Erza adalah Meningkatnya nilai pelajaran,rajin mengerjarkan PR bahkan anda akan merasa aman dimana pun anda berada, karena Erza kami akan mengawasi anda belajar serta menjadi bodyguard anda.

**Berikut adalah daftar yang ada di paket ini.**

1 buah heart kruenz armor

1 buah kacamata

1 gaun pesta berwarna ungu

1 gaun pengatin

1 pakaian sekolah

100.000 berbagai macam pedang

1 buah pipa

( Untuk pembelian Armor lain silahkan lihat di homepage kami. Kami menjual secara terpisah.)

**Cara membangunkan Erza Scarlet.**

Siapkan Strawberry cake dan bilang " Aku punya cake disini, Maukah kau bangun dan memakannya bersamaku" atau Minta Jellal – Loid membangunkanya untuk anda

**Hal – Hal yang perlu diperhatikan.**

Jika Erza memasuki angry mode, siapkan Strawberry Cake atau Jika anda memiliki Jellal – loid .

Erza sangat pemalu dalam urusan asmara . Jadi jangan biarkan ia tahu kehidupan cinta anda karena ia akan memerah dalam waktu yang lama.

**Erza Scarlet dapat dipasangkan dengan**

Natsu Dragneel : mereka biasa dipanggil NaZa.

Gray Fullbuster: mereka biasa Dipanggil GraZa

Jellal Fernandez: Perhatian : jika anda ingin memasangkan berdua lebih baik pada saat Jellal tidak berada pada Jerk mode

**Q and A**

Q: Erza dalam keadaan Angry Mode tapi aku tidak memiliki Strawberry Cake

A: Minta Jelall untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar kamu bisa membeli Cake. Anda tidak memiliki Jellal Loid. Kami ucapkan terima kasih and jika anda bereinkarnasi harap membeli produk kami.

Q: Erza – loid terlalu ketat dan displin

A: Yeah itulah Erza kami.

Q:Kenapa Erza selalu minta Ikan sedangkan Happy selalu menangis

A: mereka berdua bertukar Jiwa . Kirimkan Happy dan Erza kami akan memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih telah menggunakan layanan kami. Jika anda ingin membeli Erza Scarlet , harap hubungi Nomor 050-110-123


	6. LokeLeo the Lion

Disclaimer: i'm not owning ft,

A/n:Next Lissana

* * *

Fairy Tail – loid Loke / Leo the lion

Terima kasih telah membeli Loke/Leo the lion kami. Berikut adalah cara merawat/menjaga Loke loid. Harap perhatikan dengan seksama agar tidak terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan. **Warning: **Dengan membeli ini anda harus mempersiapkan hati agar and tidak gampang patah hati, beribu – ribu kotak tisu untuk mimisan dan air mata anda

Berikut adalah daftar yang ada di paket Loke-loid kami.

1 buah kunci emas leo

1 buah kacamata berwarna Azure

1 jaket berwarna hijau

1 buah cincin

1 buah kaos orange

1 buah celana jeans

1 set jas hitam,kemeja putih,dasi merah serta celana hitam

Berlembar – lembar surat asuransi dan garansi.

**Bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Loke ?**

Ada dua cara mengaktifkan Loke

Katakan padanya bahwa para gadis membencinya. Ia akan bangun dan berlari mencari gadis untu di rayu.

Katakan padanya "Leo maukah kau bangun?" . Ia akan bangun dan menyapamu.

Bagaimana cara menghibur Loke ?

Tidak perlu repot menghibur Loke cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik dan belikan dia catnip.

Hal – hal yang perlu diperhatikan

Jangan pernah biarkan Loke dekat dengan Karen Lilica – loid atau dia akan merasa hal ini cepat beli Lucy – loid sebelum Loke menghilang.

Loke Loid kami cocok dipasangkan dengan :

Lucy – loid : Loke akan menjaga Lucy dengan baik… walaupun Loke sering sering di kenal sebagai LoLu

Aries-loid : Mereka lebih sering di kenal sebagai LoAr

Q & A :

Q: Loke menjadi lebih pendiam setelah bertemu dengan Karen?

A:kami anjurkan untuk segera membeli Lucy Loid:

Terima kasih , Untuk membeli loke Loid hubungi kami dinomor : 015-222-090-xxxx


End file.
